Act One: The Haunting in Langtree
The Haunting in Langtree is the first act of the game, following the Prologue. Story Scene 2: The Bard The Bard wakes up from a weird dream and makes their way to Langtree, after Mask tells them about the ghosts in town. Scene 3: Langtree The Bard arrives in Langtree to find the houses of Clyde, Bronson, and Ruby haunted, and the Mayor trying to deal with the issue. The Bard goes inside to sing to the ghosts, who leave after being sang to enough. Clyde credits the mayor for her efforts when his house is cleared. Ruby is angered, as the Bard entered her home without asking and chased out a ghost which wasn't bothering her. After all three houses are cleared, the mayor asks the Bard another favor: visit the Overseer, and try to figure out what's behind the ghost problem. However, the Bard needs to find the Overseer Song to meet him. The mayor knows it, but isn't a good singer. However, Ruby also knows it, so the Bard and Mayor convince her to sing it for them. The Bard thanks her and makes their way to the Tree of Slumber. However, the three ghosts get in the way as they head through town. The Bard sings them off once more, and sings the Overseer Song at the Tree of Slumber. Scene 4: Dreamscape The Bard meets the Rainbow Girl in the Spirit World, who tells them that what she told them in their dreams was, in fact, true. She tells the Bard that the only way the end of the world could be prevented is if the Bard were to sing the Earthsong, which every Overseer holds a piece of. The Bard proceeds through the Dreamscape to reach the castle of the Overseer. In the Bard's Dreamscape, they must sing to birds and flowers that help them get to places they need to reach. Scene 5: Dream Castle The Bard arrives at Dream Castle, home to the Dream King. They meet a small kitten with butterfly wings, and asks if they're the overseer, which they reveal they are not. The Dream Fairy reveals that the Dream King is asleep, and that usually his naps are a few years... but his current nap has been going on for centuries. They then tell the Bard that the only thing which can wake him is the bell atop Dream Castle. They quickly realize they should not have told the Bard this information. The Bard makes their way up to the bell, and the Dream Fairy tries to attack them, which has little effect. When the Bard reaches the top of the castle, the fairy lets them go, seeing their determination to reach their goals. The Bard rings the bell atop Dream Castle, which causes the Dream King to appear. He speaks to the Bard in strange symbols, which only confuses them. The king grants the Bard the ability to speak in this language. Able to communicate now, the Bard asks the king if he can teach them the Earthsong, to which he says no. He explains that if all the life on the planet is not in perfect harmony, the Earthsong will not work. Because of this, he sees no point in giving it to the Bard. The Bard then asks for help regarding the ghosts in Langtree. The king tells him that it sounds tough, and then kicks the Bard out. The Rainbow Girl appears again, encouraging the Bard that there are six other parts of the song to get, so they can go get those before coming back. Scene 6: Good People of Langtree The Bard heads back to town to find the ghosts still making trouble. However, they realize that they can talk to ghosts now, as they speak the same language as the Overseers. The Bard helps the ghosts haunting Langtree communicate in song with the townsfolk. Apparently, they are Ron, implied to be Ruby's husband, John, the former mayor and father of the current Mayor, and Mary, Bronson's wife. The Mayor is so pleased by the Bard's handling of the ghost problem that she almost makes them Mayor, until the rest of the town declares that she's already a great mayor for Langtree and most of their problems cannot be sung through. The Bard meets Miriam, a witch who noticed them speaking in the spirit language. She takes them off to Delphi on her broom. Category:Story